Angel
by LadyWitchita
Summary: Dean and Castiel begin to have an uncanny relationship after Castiel asks him to be his friend. Castiel is mysterious and Dean wants to find out what secrets this guy is hiding up his sleeve, and he's hoping he'll get more than he's bargained for. (It's Destiel. Rating may change!)


**Hello readers! I got this idea while looking at a picture. I don't know if many of you know, but Destiel is my go-to OTP for everything. I love their relationship no matter where it goes. Supernatural will probably always be my favorite show, and it occurred to me that I've never written a story for it. So when this idea came to mind, I decided to write and post. I will definitely continue this story, but I'm not sure which direction it will go and I'm not sure if I'm going to have it be long or short. We'll see. **

**I'm not sure about the rating either. For right now it will be T. But if it changes, it would go to M. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean bit his lip as he walked across the bridge. The water was still, and the chill of the morning made Dean pull his leather jacket tight around his body. He was nervous. "Damn it, where is this guy?" Dean complained, continuing along the path. He passed several sycamore trees, leading into a forest. The dirt road made a path straight through the woods.

Walking for several minutes. There was a long concrete pipe, most likely left behind by construction workers, with some graffiti on it. There, in the distance, Dean spotted a figure sitting. "Found you." Dean muttered under his breath and increased his walking speed. Closer and closer to the figure he could make out features. A black leather jacket, a gray beanie containing what looked like a chocolate mess of hair, and in-between the fingers, a cigarette.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." The man stated, blowing a mouthful of smoke in Dean's direction.

"Well maybe if you weren't so far away chuckle-face, I'd get here sooner." Dean retorted. He was always good at giving snappy comebacks.

"That's true, but this place is special to me."

"Well, I'm Dean, but you already knew that right?" The man with the cigarette smiled. He did know who was coming, and why. Dean waited a few moments, but there was nothing but silence between them. "Well, what should I call you?"

The man blew out another puff of smoke. He sighed, "Castiel."

Dean gave a confused look. No last name? What kind of name was Castiel? "Castiel? What about a last name Cas?"

Castiel sighed again, "Never had one."

Dean decided that asking any more personal questions would have to wait. He could see Castiels' muscles tense when asking for a last name. Who was this guy anyway? "Well, why do they call you Castiel?"

One last puff of the cigarette, and Castiel smashed it to the floor. He stood, "I am sometimes referred to as an angel, a savior, my name means 'shield of God'."

Dean was becoming intrigued. An interesting name, for a mysterious person. "That's cool. So Cas, do you mind if I call you Cas?"

Cas… Cas… It had a ring to it. Castiel didn't mind. No one had ever given him a nickname before. "I do not mind."

"Alright, well, _Cas _I came here because I found a note at my locker, telling me to come here, so what do you want?"

"A friend." Cas muttered.

"You don't have any friends?" Dean questioned.

"I am a social outcast. I am only used to help people, but it takes a toll on me. Loneliness was never in the job description. I figured you would be the perfect person to become my friend." Castiel was blunt. He was lonely. But he usually kept to himself. He was quiet about his problems, not expressing emotion on any sort of subject. It bothered many people, to his knowledge.

Dean was really interested in Castiel now. He had so many questions. Why was he used to help people? Why didn't he have a last name? Why was he such a social outcast? Why did he pick him to become his friend? Dean walked closer, and upon inspection, saw that Castiel has glowing blue eyes, as bright as the ocean. They looked like pools of serenity, and he wanted to dive in. Castiel stared back into Dean's candy-apple green eyes. The silence consuming their conversation.

"Well, Dean Winchester?" Castiel extended his hand, "Friends?"

Dean was uneasy. Castiel seemed like he meant no harm, but what did he know about the guy? Nothing at all except his name, and he's known as an _angel_, whatever that meant. But Dean was also fascinated by the mysterious man before him. Why Castiel picked him he didn't know, but this seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity that he did not want to give up. It was in his gut. Dean extended his hand and connected it with Castiel's. The skin was soft, so perfect, with no abrasions. Dean exhaled, "Friends."

* * *

It was only a few days after Dean had made a visit to the forest. Castiel wore the same expression, but it looked more like content than sadness. Today was like any other day, Dean would leave school, and take the route across the bridge and to the forest, where the concrete pipe was. He inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh forest scent. It was getting colder each day, but his leather jacket comforted him.

The concrete pipe was just in sight and Dean's footsteps quickened. The wind whistled making the tree branches shake their leaves. "Hello Dean." Castiel greeted.

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled. He made himself comfortable in the concrete pipe next to the man. Dean coughed as Castiel's cigarette smoke closed the air around them. It was usually like this. Dean would sit with Castiel while he smoked. They wouldn't speak, or even breathe loud enough for the other to hear. It was always silent. "Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Tell me about yourself." Dean turned his head to the man. Despite the smoke, his eyes were still blue. Bluer than the sky on a perfect day.

"Maybe." Cas retorted.

Dean gave a quizzical look. "What?"

Cas sighed. "Maybe I'll tell you about myself Dean. I'm not sure you really want to know, but are just asking to fill the empty conversation."

Dean looked toward the ground. Maybe it wasn't the right time. How was he supposed to reply to that comment? Was it true? Dean _was_ interested in Castiel, but was he really ready to hear about this mystery man's past? He contemplated he could ask that question another day.

Castiel went to light another cigarette, while Dean watched. The flame from the lighter flickered in Castiel's eyes. His jacket sleeve rode up his wrist and Dean saw something. It was a moment in time, a flash. He saw a tattoo on Castiel's wrist. Dean wanted to know what the tattoo looked like, but after pushing the barrier with the 'tell me about yourself' question, he figured now wouldn't be the right time. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after, but Dean would find out soon enough what Castiel was covering up.

* * *

The day grew dark and Dean presumed that Castiel had to go home soon, but he always stayed. Dean was always the first one to leave. One day he would stay the longest and watch Castiel disappear into the night, but for now, he was yawning, and had to be home for Sam. Dean stood and stretched his body, "Well Cas, it's been nice as always, but I gotta get home to Sammy. You should meet him sometime. He's a good kid."

"Sammy?" Cas questioned, looking up at the standing man.

"He's my baby brother. I've always looked out for him." Dean smiled, thinking of Sam.

Cas blinked. He felt warm inside when he saw Dean's smile. "Tell me about him."

"Maybe." Dean smirked.

"What?" Cas tilted his head.

"Maybe I'll tell you about him Cas." Dean turned and waved Castiel off, as his figure walked further away into the dark night.

For the first time, in a really long time. Castiel smiled.

* * *

**Their relationship is going to be slow, and for some reason I really like the 'mysterious' Castiel. These two have an uncanny relationship and that's going to develop into something else. I'm not sure what yet, but it won't stay awkward forever! **

**Have a good day/night you lovely squids! Happy reading!**


End file.
